Armed Intervention: Operation Charlotte
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: After the strike on the Superhuman Research Institute, Celestial Being is ordered by Veda to investigate Hoshinoumi Academy and the students regarding a special phenomenon and eliminate the force that threatens them. If peace is to be achieved, then those exploit other human beings must also be removed.
1. Operation Charlotte

_Just as a warning, this crossover is going to be a short story, thus about 10,000 words at most. Plus, there's going to be a larger story based on Gundam 00, so don't expect too much._

 _Also, this takes place in between Episode 11 and 12 of the first season. Thus, the entire story is about an episode long._

 _As a warning, although there are no original characters here, expect to know both stories to understand what's going on._

* * *

" _I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam."_

" _The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war."_

" _As of this moment, I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention."_

* * *

Orbiting the Earth and its ringed solar array was the Ptolemaios mothership of Celestial Being. Sumeragi Lee Noriega was having a drink of hard liquor while having Aeolia's message play in the background of her room. While she was used to heavy drinking, this was a special time following the recent operation.

Six months already passed since Celestial Being revealed itself to the world, commencing more than 60 interventions across the world, whether they were minor countries or superstates. Celestial Being was already both famous and infamous for their acts, both scorned and appraised for their attempts to end warfare by force.

Progress was already made well when it came to actions against the superstates. Thanks to the severe damage it took in Moralia, the Parliament from the Advanced European Union begun abandoning its military expansionism in favor of financial support.

The recent operation struck a major blow to the Human Reform League, the only one of the three superstates that challenged Celestial Being. The recent operation resulted in the destruction of the Superhuman Research Institute, a building in the Quanqiu Colony that turned innocent children into killing machines. The whole incident was then leaked to the world, forcing the nation to back down and clean its own mess. While it's already been rumored that the HRL and AEU were already working with the Union, the last of the three superstates, Sumeragi's predictions showed the scandal and backlash will delay any joint operations between them for at least for a few months.

In less than an hour ago, Sumeragi finished sharing a weaker alcoholic drink with Allelujah Haptism, one of the Gundam Meisters who piloted one of the named machines. He just came of age, so this was a perfect present for him. Not only he'll be able to join her in her drinking sessions, but he's free from the past that corrupted him.

Or at that's what she thought...

The dark screen suddenly shone in her eyes; the only reason it would do that is if the Veda supercomputer found anything useful. When Sumeragi checked it out, it turned out to be something else coming from the Superhuman Research Institute.

 _I thought the operation was over. So how could it…_

Before she continued, she tapped the file to read the reported contents and plan. While the Research Institute was already known for human body reconstruction, the operation's name and following data reveal something else just as troubling.

" _Operation Charlotte...If this is what Veda wishes, then we'll have to proceed with this operation,"_ Sumeragi spoke to herself. " _At least, Allelujah will not be alone."_

* * *

A few days later, within the narrow Ptolemaios bridge, three of the Gundam Meisters joined up with the rest of the crew.

"So we're going through this, aren't we?" Lockon Stratos did not hold his frustration over the operation that meant close contact with other people.

"Setsuna has already been given the mission details," Sumeragi responded, mentioning the other Gundam Meister who was not in the room. "Within the next few hours, the Gundams and their Meisters will establish a perimeter as he temporarily attends the Hoshinoumi Academy for investigation."

"The risk of the operation is too great," Tieria Erde may follow Veda's orders intimately compared to the rest of Celestial Being, but even he had reservations. "This unknown info is too little is too little of a reward to be worth risking our identities."

"Even so, it's Veda's recommendation," Sumeragi replied, having Tieria stand down for the moment. She then faced the third Gundam Meisters, who'd have a more intimate role, though not as much as Setsuna. "Allelujah, are you willing to take part in this operation?"

"I will be fine," the last Gundam Meister responded. Despite having a few days to recuperate, he didn't appear to be a position to fight. A journey to a school, on the other hand, was something he can easily participate in.

"Very well, we'll have you three launched as soon as you're ready." As the three Gundam Meisters confirmed and left the bridge, she then gave orders to some of the crew. "Feldt, Christina, as soon as they launch, I have another mission for you. Once they've launched, I want you two to start an information hunt along with Veda."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you more after the operation begins."

Sumeragi didn't want to exactly tell what she had in her mind, but Allelujah's past and the experiments done at the Institute proved that similar research could be conducted elsewhere. If that's the case, then this will have to be something they should intervene in.

 _Operation Charlotte...if what the data says is true, then for the sake of these kids, we should end this kind of madness as well._

* * *

 _Once again, not too much. Either way, hope you had interest._


	2. How can humans be so foolish?

_As a note, this is going to be around five or six short chapters._

* * *

It was morning at Hoshinoumi Academy, located in the Union's Special Economic Zone that was Japan. Yuu was sitting at his desk within the main classroom observing his surroundings. On one side, Joujirou participated in another dance with "Yusarin" in one corner. Another group of classmates was discussing Celestial Being's recent exploits including the Superhuman Research Institute that was exposed.

Yuu was less interested in either topic, but rather the absence of Nao, the white-haired student who brought him to the school in the first place. The time was already minutes after the bell rang and she hasn't shown up yet. There was already info about an ability user located within the school they didn't know about with the ability of "collapse." Other than that, he couldn't figure out exactly why she's very late.

The door opened and revealed Nao coming into the classroom. Behind him was another child who he hadn't seen before. Could he be the ability user they've been looking for? If so, then what was his story?

As the students took their seats, Nao came into the classroom with a rather disturbed expression. Even so, she addressed the class like nothing usual happened.

"For only today, we have an exchange student who will participate in our class. Please to introduce yourself."

"Setsuna F. Seiei. Pleased to meet you."

The dark-skinned boy introduced himself in a stale manner and bowed before the class. The class could feel a tense aura around the boy; despite his age, he acted as if he's been through many experiences that would leave him heartless. Not that this was unusual since Yuu had already seen this with the student council president herself, but there was a more distinct aura that came from the boy. He could feel it as Setsuna went past him and set at a nearby desk.

"In any case," Nao went to her smile. "Please hope that you get along and act like everything is all normal."

Yuu and the council members could see something else coming from her words. This was not something usual and more like she was forced all of a sudden.

Perhaps he should talk to Nao or the boy himself? Maybe during lunch or after school...that would be best.

* * *

Inside a control room within the Union MSWAD HQ, Graham Aker was busy scrolling down the news for recent updates. The scandal regarding the Superhuman Research Institute was still one of the hot topics. The number of views in the articles was already reaching those similar to that of any topic regarding Celestial Being.

The Union pilot, however, was only using it to kill time. Before this incident, the nation was set to commence a secret joint operation with the other states in an attempt to capture one of the Gundams. However, the recent scandal from the HRL has hampered progress dramatically due to the domestic and international backlash against the superstate. That means it'll take even longer before the ace pilot had a chance to clash with the Gundams again.

The door to the control room opened and Billy Katagiri entered the room.

"We have new orders," the mobile suit engineer reported. "We are to be deployed within to the Middle East."

"So we're finally getting some action," Graham expressed his relief. "I assume it's Azadistan?"

"No," although Billy had the same thoughts considering its years of civil strife and hot political debate over the switch to solar energy. "Our sources indicate that there's a military coup brewing in Saudi Arabia. With the Union's ties to the political family there, the President issues our task force to monitor the situation and intervene if necessary."

"Even so, the intent is the same," Graham and Billy could agree. An armed intervention was possible in Saudi Arabia, which meant an opportunity to tackle a Gundam again.

"I'll have your Flag unit prepared soon enough."

With that confirmation, Graham left the room, leaving Billy left to do a final analysis of the mobile suit's systems. After a minute, the door opened again. This time, the elderly Ralph Eifman entered the room, which immediately got his student's attention.

"Are you sure about this operation?"

"With the recent incident regarding the Superhuman Research Institute, I bet the Union wants to clean up its own mess. I find this an opportunity myself."

"The Charlotte comet," Billy and Ralph pondered on the phenomenon, a myth where a comet passed by and gave young children abilities until they reached puberty. The HRL which likely tried exploiting it to their advantage, resulting in hundreds of others being abducted for their experiments. Despite their limited information, the attack on the Institute proved they might intervene on similar facilities elsewhere.

"If the myth is true," Ralph said. "Then it's possible that their real target would be elsewhere. Somewhere in Union territory, like the Special Economic Zone."

"Are you sure?" Billy was well aware of his teacher's sympathies for Celestial Being. One of the first operations in Taribia was proof of that when he never attempted to hide his support for destroying the narcotic fields that fueled the Drug War. But to think he'd support in action that would be well within a civilian center like Japan.

"There is no reason for such cruel experiments to exist. It's too impractical and unethical. Besides, it's perhaps the will of Aeolia Schenberg to commit this action."

While Aeolia's public message shows their intent to eradicate war, Ralph had his other concerns. Rather than skepticism, having a deep interest in the man since his mysterious fate, he believed Celestial Being's true goal was of benevolence. Due to his personal research on the machine's particle, he assumed that their technology and actions would allow humanity to grow into something greater. Despite that, his old mind couldn't shake off how selfish interests would try to exploit it for personal gain.

 _Whether it be once-in-a-lifetime or evolutionary as a species, in a world full of evil intents, there's nothing more twisted than greed and inhumane curiosity,_ Ralph thought to himself. _How can humans be so foolish?_

* * *

The time was noon. During lunch, Yuu snuck out of the school to find the temporary student. Already, he checked inside the classroom, the cafeteria, and the student council room with no luck. Not even the student council members were around, which meant the only place to check was the sports field.

Just when he passed the corner, he heard what sounded like a brawl going on. He swore that he could hear a woman's groans after slamming into a wall, not that it was a rare occurrence.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" another female's voice cried out. When Yuu made the turn, he found Nao bruised and beaten up like usual. But beside her was one of the four girls who constantly abused her, now having blood dripping from her head. The boy named Setsuna was in the middle of the fight as if he was trying to protect the injured Nao from further injury. Yuu assumed it was him who hurt one of the four girls since he startled at the other three.

"Answer us! Just who are you!?"

When Setsuna didn't respond, another one of the girls threw a fist at him. Like what Yuu saw in an action movie, the boy flipped her and slammed her to the wall upside down. He then proceeded to kick the third girl in the head when she also tried to attack and after a few strikes, she was knocked cold. Finally, he grabbed the fourth girl when she tried to run out of irritation and pushed her onto the ground.

When the boy took out a pen as if he were to use it as a weapon, Yuu then intervened with his special ability. Staring at Setsuna, he gained control of his body and made him freeze. It was only for a few seconds, but Yuu needed that for him to drop the pen and let go of the girl before he could kill her, although that didn't matter since she already fainted from shock.

When Setsuna came to, he snapped his attention, unsure of what just happened. When he looked around, he found all the girls he found bullying Nao out cold. He knew well it was his doing, but how managed to get from nearly killing someone with a pen to standing up without remembering that bit at all. The only evidence he could find was Jujiro quickly catching Yuu's body that collapsed despite falling on the ground himself and Yusa coming into the scene.

"Good thinking," Jujirou comment Yuu as he quickly regained his senses. "There's no telling what he was thinking back there."

"That was a big no-no," Yusa came in with an angry look with her hands on her hips. "I thought they told you not to pick fights at school!"

"I did what was necessary," Setsuna approached Nao, who was just recovering from her recent beating. "You should let this continue."

"I'm fine," Nao said despite her injuries and limping to get back up. But Setsuna was unphased.

"Stand up and fight. No one has the right to be helpless."

"It would've been fine. Now you just made a mess out of things!"

"Please don't be like that," another man came went around the corner, though he tried looking away from the incapacitated bodies. "Besides, you should be grateful he managed to save you like that."

"Eh? Who are you?" Yusa jump over the extra guest.

"A comrade," Setsuna responded. "Allelujah Haptism, I've located the targets. We're ready to commence the second phase."

"You don't have to say it like that," Allelujah complained before he found the other Hoshinoumi council students staring at them. "Now you just have them on edge."

"One of their own was threatened. I was forced to intervene."

"Hold on, who exactly are you guys?" Jujirou said as he recovered alongside Yuu.

"I was thinking the same thing..."

"We were assigned to protect you," Setsuna answered. "You were a private group that was constantly threatened and we were given a reason to intervene."

"Intervene?"

"Eh?"

Jujirou and Yusa raised question marks, but Yuu had his suspicions and Nao's glaring face confirmed it.

"There's no reason someone would suddenly intervene like this. Unless it's…"

"Yes," Nao answered in frustration. "They're members of Celestial Being."

"And we are Gundam Meisters."

The reactions were varied upon the group. Being the airhead she was, Yusa still raised question marks above her head. Jujirou was left slack-jawed, but Yuu besides him merely smirked. Nao continued to glare at Setsuna over the group's presence at the school.

Outside the school, Lockon Stratos observed the scene from a tall building. Witnessing the incident from beginning to end, he was glad it didn't escalate but had to chuckle over the impression the two Gundam Meisters gave.

"It looks like those rumors were true," Lockon commented himself after foreseeing Yuu and Jujirou's abilities in action. "Things may get interesting this operation."

On the other hand, Tieria was hiding in the nearby mountains with Gundam Virtue, witnessing the incident through Lockon's equipment in full time. He lamented himself over the complication of this mission regarding the targeted and targets.

 _How can humans be so foolish?_

* * *

 _Nothing much to say, except I hope you enjoyed the read._


	3. Collapse

_Next Chapter. Also, I'm aware that each chapter seems rushed. I just wanted to get this down for it was written on the fly._

* * *

During the next hour, while the Gundam Meisters were meeting with the ability users, something was occurring in the Tianzhu colony that belonged to the Human Reform League. Within the Internationale Space Station that stood at the top, HRL officers were conducting an interrogation of a scientist from the Superhuman Research Institute. His original crimes were failing to report the fact one of the Gundam pilots came from the facility, but there was deeper meaning into the interrogation.

Lieutenant Commander Sergei Smirnov left the room where the representative was being held captive. When information about the Institute was leaked to the world, he uses the opportunity to close down the facility and squeeze out all information regarding it. The man was currently tortured for withholding information from the HRL, which only the Lieutenant Commander knew and insisted upon hearing from the man. But after half an hour, he ordered his men to stand down to allow the man to recover. There was no point in squeezing info out of a dead body.

Second Lieutenant Soma Peries, the first successful product of the Superhuman Research Institute, also came into the room. She saluted to the Wild Bear of Russia as if she were waiting for a report or orders.

"At ease, Second Lieutenant," Smirnov waved his subordinate to stand down. "The interrogation is on hold, but we're allowing the man to recover before continuing."

"Is there a specific reason you're continuing this?"

"There is," Sergei began. "The man is withholding information, which is the reason why I used the recent incident to close the Institute down."

"Sir?"

"I do not expect a correct answer for this is classified information," Sergei began. "But do you know anything about the Charlotte phenomenon?"

"No, sir," Soma gave the expected answer.

"You can say it was the origin of the Superhuman Research Institute," Sergei went on. "The Charlotte phenomenon is a rare occurrence when the named comet passes by the Earth. During that period, a random number of children at a young age manifested superpowers that varied in effectiveness. The powers were temporary for they were only existent until puberty, one of them became the base of the Institute."

Based on the captured subject, he had a power similar to a super sense involving quantum brainwaves. The HRL took note of this power and conducted their own experiments that were later applied to hundreds of other test subjects throughout the years.

"So you believe the man has information regarding this phenomenon?" Soma insisted.

"The Superhuman Research Institute's work is completely released to the public, except for this fact. As a representative and high-ranking researcher, it's no doubt he'll withhold information. We just need to have it come out of his mouth."

"What will you do when you have this information?"

"Celestial Being is already receiving credit for this action. I can safely assume from the Institute's inhumane practices that he wanted to destroy the place that tortured him. But there no doubt that other Institute out there would conduct similar research as well."

"You provoking Celestial Being to commit more armed interventions?"

"I will not have us follow the same footsteps as the AEU," Sergei assured, mentioning when the superstate helped Celestial Being take down an international terrorist group even after they wiped out the army of a small country. "But other than losing our source of super soldiers, a hatred of these practices would be considered a common interest for once."

"I understand," Soma replied.

Sergei that waved to dismiss Soma, giving him some time to think. Yes, for once, this was a common interest he'd like to see finished.

* * *

In the main office of the Hoshinoumi Academy, the student council was going over the events that brought Celestial Being over to the school.

According to the story, they received word about their situation including their location from an unknown source. Setsuna and Allelujah were suggested by their leader to temporarily attend as guests with false information. Although they had little information, they were required to bring their Gundams over.

While the Kyrios Gundam was located elsewhere, Nao said the Exia Gundam was transported right into the school through a truck and stored in a warehouse. Normally, Nao would have her camera to catch it on footage and blackmail people for such power. Unfortunately, council president showed her camera to be completely fried, not to mention the machine being completely cloaked inside the school.

Afterward, Allelujah joined with Setsuna just as he came to Nao face to face. Despite saying that they weren't there to harm them, she refused to back down and tried using her invisibility to disappear. However, Allelujah came to the scene and knowing her limits, she was forced to back down for the moment.

The pandering Nao remained at the desk while the others were bewildered over the huge sense of info that came from Setsuna and Allelujah.

"So hold on a moment," Yuu wanted to recall what Setsuna said. "You're here to help us?"

"We were told that an incident would take place and were tasked to prevent it and well as eliminating the enemy targets."

"We are already aware of our predicament," Nao remained stubborn. "We don't need help from you!"

"Even so, we were given a reason to intervene."

"Think about it this way," Allelujah explained. "Even if you manage to save the ability wielders here, there are still many outside of Japan. Not to mention the phenomenon will continue no matter how much time passes. Ability wielders will still appear and the Scientists will continue their research regardless of that. Isn't better to just attack the root of the problem and make an example to ensure it doesn't happen again?"

After tightening her fists, Nao relaxed for the moment.

"Do whatever you want...But don't you dare hurt any of us!"

Allelujah could see the council president was still not convinced. Perhaps he should give a talk during this operation. Actually, it was additionally his other self rather than just him. Anyone who was a victim of experiences like what he'd been through, rather direct or indirect, deserves to have some sort of talk. He's not the best, but he's better than nothing.

"So, what exactly will you be doing here?" Yusa asked.

"That's what I was thinking," Yuu nodded with Jujirou. "You say you're after the Scientists, but there seems to be more than that. What are you doing here?"

"Just a student," Setsuna replied.

"We have other helpers around here," Allelujah explained. "The others are out exploring other sections of the school before the next phase."

"Others?"

"We have friends in the area," Allelujah explained to Jujirou. "I wouldn't be surprised the tasks they were given compared to us."

"Friends? What friends?"

A large rumbling shook the entire student council. They could all tell that it was very close and judging by the Gundam Meisters, they could tell the direction it was coming from. Determined to find out what was happening, they all hurried to the center of the quake.

* * *

"Now, what am I exactly doing here?"

Lockon Stratos asked that question to himself when he found himself in the weirdest of all positions. First, he entered through a school for elementary students. It wasn't that he didn't like children, but it was not the place that came to mind regarding operations. Then, his given assignment had coordinates _underground_ that eventually led him to a basement. He swore that he could hear the yellow Haro mocking him from inside the Dynames Gundam.

" _Lowest of the low! Lowest of the low!"_

Lockon sighed over his predicament. He doesn't exactly understand why he was brought here or why Veda, let alone Sumeragi, assigned him here for this operation.

 _EEEYYYYYYAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!_

A voice belonging to a young girl suddenly screeched to the point he had to cover his ears. At the same time, he found the whole building trembling at his feet. As he struggled to regain balance, he found severe cracks appearing all over the structure. Of all places, he had to be in one that was on the verge of collapse!

One large slab of debris fell right beside him, which he was lucky to have avoided. However, he could hear screams from the floors above.

"Ayumi-san!"

Covering his mouth, Lockon walked through the falling debris while ensuring to cover his head for any large chunks that might fall. In the center, he swore he saw a little girl all several meters above ground level. While being under a collapsing building was not a place to attempt heroics, his instincts told him otherwise as his feet prepared to make a jump.

The last thing he knew, he leaped across the hole, nearly dodging the large piece of debris before reaching out to the young girl. Then after that, everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tieria left the Virtue in the mountains to meet with the Meisters within the city. Using the local transportation, it didn't take long for him to be less than a kilometer away from the Hoshinoumi Academy.

While he was late for the incident, he could see that something big happened by his destination judging by the smoke near the buildings. He would have to figure out what happened immediately since it was too early to be losing members, but Veda's actions usually determined the best route possible. By no means, they should lose Gundam Meisters, let alone other members.

But something else to mind when he found an explosion to his left, further away from the school. He didn't know exactly what caused it, but it fell into the operation's predictions. According to the plan, that was his assigned role.

"It's begun," Tieria thought as sensed a disturbing presence nearby, of which he couldn't explain.

"Tieria," he could hear Sumeragi's voice, but he already understood what was going on.

"Understood. Tieria Erde, starting next phase."

* * *

 _In case you're wondering, the events of Charlotte happened. Despite that, time was reversed anyway leading to this current timeline. Why this happened will be covered later._

 _Either way, hope you enjoyed the read._


End file.
